


Blitzkrieg

by Ghost0



Series: The Boys Are Back [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The Boys are brought up to speed on Apokolips and the threat of Darkseid. Bella comes face to face with the first speedster, Jay Garrick. A battle takes place in Moscow, new friends emerge, but one disappears
Series: The Boys Are Back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971640
Kudos: 5





	Blitzkrieg

The only people in Director Lee’s office with him were Queen Maeve and the Martian named J’onn J’onzz. He rubbed and pinched his forehead, trying to process what had been spoken. “Not only are you saying that parallel universes do in fact exist, but that so do aliens?” He looked up at the green figure with the blue cape.

“I do realize that this is a lot to dump on you right now. But I’m afraid I have to ask you to accept them quickly. We can’t be sure how much time we have before another attack is launched.”

“No no, I get that.” Lee leaned back in his chair, holding his hands in his lap. He looked over at Queen Maeve. “You worked with some of these people before. Do you trust them about all of this?”

She shot him a bewildered look. “Of course I fucking do. They helped us take down Homelander. And you saw what happened outside!” She turned to look at J’onn. “So, what exactly are we dealing with? Who exactly is in charge of these things that came out of that portal?”

“I would like to gather everyone that will be involved with this fight before going over everything. That way we can make sure everyone is on the same page and we can strategize together.” He looked back at Director Lee. “If you don’t mind Director, I would like to use the biggest most secure room you have. I would rather not let anyone accidently hear what is being discussed. It is best to make sure that all the important information is kept among those directly involved. We can’t control where and when they strike, but as long as we let the public know that a plan is being put in place, it should help put some at ease.”

Lee remained silent, but nodded after a few seconds. “Agreed. But just so you know, heroes here don’t exactly have the fan clubs they used to have.” He briefly looked over at Maeve when he said that, but brought them back to J’onn. “Tell the guard outside that you need the Brain Room and he can take you down there.” J’onn started to walk with Maeve behind him. Stepping out of the door, Maeve broke away from J’onn and went to the lobby to gather the rest of the people. Her team was there, along with the girl named Raven that arrived with J’onn. But she was surprised to see Hughie’s other two friends, plus an unknown woman as well as Lamplighter. 

“What did I miss?” Maeve looked towards Annie.

Hughie stood up. “Actually, I called MM and asked for him and Frenchie to join us. Then, uh, Raven here just sort of…teleported them here I guess.” He nodded to the teenage girl standing off by herself, who didn’t seem to give any reaction. “I didn’t know they were with anyone else at the time.” Maeve held up her hand to him, looking over at Lamplighter, looking him over. She took a few steps closer. 

“I thought they put you in a safe house.” Maeve said. She was made aware that he was a witness for the upcoming trial against Vogelbaum. She didn’t really want to keep up on it but she heard somethings from passing by certain people or popping up as a news alert on her phone. 

Lamplighter looked over at the short of the two guys. “Turns out it wasn’t safe enough.” Frenchie just shrugged his shoulders and went over to meet up with Kimiko, giving him a hug once he got close enough. Lamplighter turned back around to meet Maeve’s eyes. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“Yes it has.” Maeve responded. She looked over at the rest of the group, checking to see if she had missed anyone. Just as she was about to lead them away, the doors opened and in came Billy Butcher. Hughie spotted him first, but it was Lamplighter that got Butcher’s attention first. He started to move towards him with a fierce look, but Mallory got in between the two, putting a hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“Not now Butcher.” He shot her a look of confusion. She shook her head. “No, I didn’t forgive the piece of shit. But I would rather wait until after someone explains what is going on before deciding if I want to deal with him now or later.” Billy eventually stepped back, adjusting his coat and shooting Lamplighter a glare. He then moved towards Hughie, trying to see if he can get some answers on what is going on. Maeve clapped her hands together, getting them all to focus and follow her. Raven brought up the rear, almost bumping into MM.

“Hey there!” MM put his hands up and stepped back from her. “I appreciate the quick trip to DC, but…man I’ll just say it. Your creepy as Hell.”

Raven just stared at him, no visible reaction on her face. But she did end up giving a verbal response. “By the time this is over, I will be the least creepy thing you have ever met.” She walked in front of MM, who kept a fair distance behind her as he followed the rest of the group downstairs. The Brain Room, as it was referred to by Director Lee, was a giant room with a long table in the middle. More than enough chairs for them to sit down in, Billy got a spot near Hughie. Grabbing his shoulder, he motioned with his head to the green skinned fellow on the far end, being approached by Raven.

“Who’s the bloke?” He asked his friend.

“That is John…no, how did he pronounce it? J’onn, yea. He is from that same world as those others that helped us with Homelander.”

“No shit. Why the green though?”

“He’s a Martian apparently.” Billy turned, giving a look that shows that he thinks he might have heard him incorrectly. But Hughie nodded to confirm. “Aliens exist over there I guess. And some bad ones found us. I’m sure he’s going to explain it better than I could.” Billy let go of Hughie’s shoulder and leaned back in the chair, looking over as Raven handed J’onn a metal device. Sliding it across until it was in the middle of the table, a few lights turned on and a hologram appeared before them. It showed an image of one of the creatures that had attacked Team Alpha in front of Congress, but Billy recognized it as one of the cunts that tried to kidnapped a super powered kid. Now he was leaning forward, eager and fully engaged with the presentation. 

“The creatures that you have fought against are known as Parademons. They have minimal intelligence, enough to understand and obey orders, but their only purpose is to attack and help spread fear. They originate from this planet, Apokolips.” The hologram changed to show a giant planet. Assumingly colorized just like the actual planet, there appeared to be a fiery glow across it’s surfaces, with spots of darkness all over the planet. “Apokolips resides in a dimension separate from yours and any other, including our own.” J’onn clarified. “The ruler of this planet is a dictator like none that you may be familiar with. He has only one goal, to rule over all life in existence in every universe.”

The hologram changed once again. This time to a figure that stood above everyone in the room. He had his hand behind his back, a large Omega symbol on his chest. His skin was gray and hard, his eyes glowed red. Even as just a hologram, this figure still managed to come off as intimidating. “Darkseid has ruled Apokolips for many years. He has invaded and conquered many worlds across many dimensions. He has on several occasions tried to conquer our Earth, but we have so far managed to fight him back.”

“So, seems simple to me.” Lamplighter spoke up. “Beat the bad guy, save the world.” 

“Just because we have beaten him doesn’t mean that it gets easier to fight him.” Raven glared at the Supe, but kept her voice calm and in control. “It takes the effort of all of the strongest heroes just to make any significant damage. And there have been times where he has come dangerously close to winning.”

J’onn nodded in confirmation. “Darkseid is a being known as the New Gods. Despite the name, they are not actual divine beings. They can be beaten in battle. But they have advanced technology, highly trained with some possessing special abilities, and thousands of years of experience. If you fight one them thinking it will be a regular villain, you will lose before the battle begins. That is why we are here, to give you the backup and support to push back against his invading forces. If we can do anything to help, we will do it.”

“That’s all good mate, but why the fuck aren’t all of them back here?” Billy asked. “Why do I see only the two of you?” Annie was about to tell him to shut up, but J’onn responded before she could say anything.

“Part of the reason is because many of them are currently engaged with important issues. Another part is if we send too many here, that could leave the door open for him to attack our planet as well. All though we are currently waiting for another ally to be here shortly. Just wondering why we haven’t met up with him already…” He narrowed his eyes at Billy. “Can you elaborate on who Ryan is?”

“How the fuck do you know his name?” Billy glared.

“Apologies, I am a telepath. I didn’t mean to pry, but your memory of an attack by a couple of Parademons was right on the surface.” Hughie turned around to give Billy a surprised look.

“Those things came to your house?” Billy rolled his eyes.

“Just a couple of them and I took care of them. One anyway. Little junior managed to scorch the other.”

Raven walked around the table to get closer to Billy. “They came for a kid who has super powers? We were told that method of giving powers to people stopped on this world.”

“It did.” Maeve spoke up. “Ryan…is Homelander’s kid. Got powers naturally from him. Why does this matter right now? There are a bunch of kids that are probably going to be a lot of kids being picked off if we don’t do something. Do you have a way where we can take the fight to this Darkseid asshole on his turf and finish him off?” Raven backed off a bit, briefly giving J’onn a look that none of the others seemed to pick up on. The Martian resumed talking.

“In order to go to Apokolips, we will need a device called a Mother Box. New God technology that can open portals known as Boom Tubes to other worlds. It can be used to open up a tube to Apokolips itself. We are waiting for one to arrive with a couple more people.” Suddenly, J’onn turned his head to the side, pressing a couple of fingers on the side of his head. They waited for him to say something for several moments. He quickly turned around. “Another attack is in progress. This one in Moscow, their main focus the Kremlin. Maeve, can you take a team and go with Raven who will help you get there? I will need a few people to remain here to alert national leaders the situation and a few to help me locate someone who might have gotten lost while travelling over here.”

Maeve looked around and instinctively pointed to Annie and Kimiko. She remained sitting for a little bit before looking over at Lamplighter. “Someone give him a lighter or something. Might as well use you for something.” She got up, Lamplighter having a delayed reaction to what she had said. But he did stand up, but stopped by Frenchie first. He pulled out the lighter and gave it back to the Supe before he went over to join the rest. Dark black orbs surrounded her hands, which had a white outline inside the orbs. She created a rectangular opening in front of them before stepping forward into Moscow. The door closed behind them, leaving the boys plus Mallory with the Martian.

“Is it our job now to help you find Waldo?” Billy looked over.

“You can return to your family Mr. Butcher. Make sure they are safe. We will contact you when needed.” Billy raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged his shoulders as he got up and found his way out. Grace looked at the green skinned man who kept his eyes on Butcher.

“He’s a tough bastard. But it seems like that’s what you need.”

“I am not cutting him out of the group.” J’onn responded. “But based on the memory I saw in his mind, the Parademons were more interested in taking Ryan alive rather than just kill the first people they ran into. Right now, Mr. Butcher being with him is the best thing he can do right now.” He looked over at Frenchie, Hughie and MM. “I will be going out to find an ally that hasn’t arrived yet. Will any of you be willing to assist me?”

MM and Frenchie nodded and got up. But before Hughie could stand up, Mallory spoke to him. “I need you Mr. Campbell.” Hughie confusingly looked towards her. “I don’t know Director Lee as well as you probably do, so I need you to help convince him to get the rest of these bureaucrats to actually get off their asses and do something to prepare.” Hughie nodded in understanding, still a little unsure how to feel around someone like her. J’onn walked right through the table and floated up through the ceiling and assumingly outside of the building. 

“What the fuck?” Frenchie looked up to where J’onn had phased through.

“Just roll with it.” MM told him. He took the lead upstairs, the two of them getting into the van outside to drive while Hughie and Mallory started upstairs to Director Lee to have a conversation.

******

Reaching her hand out, Bella managed to grab onto the edge of her hospital bed before falling face first onto the floor. Her mom came over, grabbing her and helping her sit down. “Mija! Where were you? Are you OK? Did you get hurt?”

“No…I’m actually fine.” Bella reached her hand behind her to feel her back. She could feel the scars on her back. The pain is significantly less than what it was only moments ago. It even felt like it scars had gotten smaller somehow. Looking past her mom, she saw a couple of officers talking to someone wearing an all red top with something silver on his head. “How long…?”

“Half an hour. Not really long, but no one knew where you were! We had just gotten a couple of officers over here.” Her mom sat down next to her, holding her arms and double checking to make sure there weren’t any more additional scars or injuries. “Where did you go? How did you leave? How did you get back?”

“I helped her with that last part.” The man wearing the long sleeved red top walked over towards the two Hispanic women. She could see a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. He seemed older than what she was expecting. But to be fair, she didn’t know what to expect. Mainly because she doesn’t have a clue who this person is. He took off the metal helmet on his head, placing it over his chest and extended his hand out to Bella’s mother. “My name is Jay Garrick ma’am. I found her outside and brought her back here.” She took his hand and shook it softly, examining him and trying to see if she recognized them as one of the Supes.

“Thank you so much! May I ask…are you one of the superheroes?” She eyed him carefully, checking his body language to see if she can pick up on any potential lie. Jay put his helmet back on his head.

“Well, to be straightforward, yes. But I prefer to see myself as an active citizen.” He gave a kind smile to Bella’s mom. Before she could give a response, a nurse tapped her on the shoulder to speak with her. Taking her aside, they went out into the hallway. Jay looked over to Bella, still smiling but also showing a look of genuine concern to the young girl. As well as a hint of curiosity in his eyes. “Are you feeling all right miss…?”

“Yes. Oh, Bella Rodriguez.” She nodded up at him, looking around the room for a moment, not quite sure what to focus on. But she brought her eyes back to the man in the metal helmet. “What just happened? I know we were outside, but everything was torn down! And there was that guy in the sky, he was coming, ready to just go right through me-!”

Jay sat down beside her, putting his hand up in the air to let her know to take a moment to just breathe. “I know, a lot just happened. Just take a few slow breaths, clear your mind.” He waited a few moments and watched Bella get a better hold of herself. Thinking for a moment, Jay tried to find a good way to give her the answer. “I think it is best for me to be straightforward about what happened. What you saw, where you were, was the future. You travelled almost a full month into the future.”

Bella just stared at him. She stared for so long, that Jay thought something happened to her while he was talking. But then she just started to laugh, shaking her head back and forth. “No, you’re kidding me!” She kept laughing, still looking right at Jay. When it became clear that Jay wasn’t laughing with her, her head stopped moving. This was followed she had while laughing, which melted away when the realization finally hit her. “No. But that’s not…not even A Train could do that!” She ran both hands through her hair, scratching the back of her head. “But how…like did I…did someone inject a drug…just how?! Why?” She looked towards the man sitting on the bed with her. He let out a slow exhale, rubbing his hands together in contemplation. 

“I can help explain the how part. That much I can for sure do. But as for why…I can’t really say. At least not right now.” Before he could go on, he picked his head up and looked towards the wall. Bella raised an eyebrow, looking at the man seemingly spacing out. But after a few seconds, he stood up just as Bella’s mom was entering the room.

“Thank you again for helping her get back here.” Bella’s mom said to Jay, looking back at Bella and smiling in relief.

“Ma’am, I’m afraid I haven’t been totally honest with you.” This got both of the women to turn and look at him. Turning around, he held both of his hands in front of him as he looked straight at the mother. “I am on here on official business. For the Department of Super Powered Individuals. The accident that your daughter was in seems to have given her abilities. We would like her to come with us to the capital to get a better understanding of what it is that has happened to her and also what it is she can do.”

Bella could see her mom was about to protest and go into a flurry of questions. Reaching out and grabbing her hand, she got her to look at her. “Mom, please sit. I should tell you what just happened.” She looked at Jay, visually showing him that she isn’t sure if she could properly explain to her mom what had happened. Jay gave a smile and a nod, telling her he knows and to just be honest. He walked out of the room and started to head down to the main floor. He walked out of the hospital, walking towards a van with a couple of people waiting in the driver and passenger seats. The driver turned his head and rested his arm through the open window.

“So your Jay?” MM looked the man over. “Not expecting…well, an old white guy. But in my defense, he’s green so I guess I was expecting something more like him.” J’onn gently landed on the ground.

Jay turned his head to his friend. “Sorry we got split up. But I think I have an idea why.” He turned to look at the guys in the van. “Gentleman, do you think we can wait a few minutes?” MM and Frenchie looked towards the Martian, who made eye contact with Jay for a second. They just curiously looked between the two as they seemed to have a mental conversation. J’onn turned back to MM and Frenchie and nodded. Shrugging, MM leaned back into his seat and Frenchie looked outside. Luckily, they did only have to wait a few minutes before Jay saw Bella walk out of the hospital. Changed into regular clothes, she nervously stared at the others and the van as she slowly walked towards them. MM leaned his head out the window as he took a look at the shirt she had on.

“You a Meat Loaf fan?” Bella looked downwards, the shirt sporting the old album cover for Bat Out of Hell. 

“Oh. Uh, haven’t listened to it. My clothes got burned so I had to take from the lost and found. Also explains why these jeans are a size too big.” She pulled up the waist of her pants a bit. She looked at Jay. “Do you really work for the government? Because this…doesn’t exactly scream feds.”

J’onn stepped in for Jay. “The situation is complicated. But yes, we are working with your government. More can be explained on the trip back and when we arrive at the destination.” Bella just looked in awe as J’onn started to levitate and fly up in the air. Jay moved towards the back, wanting to answer any questions that he could and felt it would be easier on her to take drive as opposed to having her use her newfound speed right now. He opened the back of the van and the two got inside, the engine starting up and leaving the hospital to head back to the DSPI.

******

They arrived right inside the Kremlin. Starlight immediately started firing at flying Parademons, dropping whatever people they had in their hands. Kimiko and Maeve rushed out to grab those that were falling. Lamplighter took a quick second to realize that this was actually happening, then took out his lighter. Opening it up, he started to blast a couple of Parademons coming for them. On fire, they cried out and took in in different directions as they suffered burns. A sword hanging on the wall fell off, Maeve reaching out and tried stabbing through one of the creatures, piercing its torso. Pulling out and kicking it onto the ground, Maeve used it against more of them.

She heard gunshots behind her, turning to see a Parademon get shot down as it was trying to take her from behind. A few soldiers came running down a hallway, stopping near the heroes. Most of them kept shooting and aiming at the flying monsters, but one of them stepped forward and looked directly at Maeve. “We don’t need Americans. We have this under control.”

“I think this is one of those times where you might need some back up.” Maeve looked up and around, seeing most of the bullets simply bounce off the little armor the monsters had. Very few were getting hit or falling down. “Just let us take down some of these things. We could use some payback for them trying to attack us earlier.” Maeve waited for him to give a response. He just turned to look at the rest of the heroes, Lamplighter and Starlight shooting blasts and Kimiko tearing off skin. He just turned back and joined his team, aiming his assault rifle and hitting one right in the head. Taking that as an answer, Maeve turned back around and punched a few of them, cutting off some limbs and a couple of heads. Some blood started to get on her armor and arms. After a couple of minutes, Raven appeared a few feet in front of Maeve. She used what could only be described as shadow tentacles to strangle a few of the creatures before tossing them aside. A desk and a couple of statues were engulfed in darkness as she waved a hand and sent them flying towards some incoming Parademons. Once the two of them had a break, they turned towards each other. “There doesn’t seem to be as many as back at the capital. I would have thought this Darkseid would have sent as much if not more for a second attack so soon after the first.”

Raven was about to respond, but a BOOM cut her off. The Parademons that were still flying and standing took a few steps back and hissed, looking towards the Boom Tube. A single man fell straight down, landing right on the ground and cracking it. He had proper armor on his body, with a helmet that showed off horns that curled around towards the ground. As he stood up, he brought up the battle ax in his hands. The monsters hissed and stared, the soldiers continued to fire but now at the new arrival. They bounced off, the man not even noticing. Kimiko sprinted forward, jumping up to try and claw his face. But with one hand, he grabbed the girl by the neck. Then with one movement, he snapped he rneck and made her body go limp. He tossed her aside, starting to move forward. A few more Parademons followed him from the Boom Tube, reaching over the heroes and going for the Russian soldiers. Lamplighter and Starlight got closer, but tried to keep distance as they started to blast him from both sides.

The man dodged and moved, Maeve studying him as he seemed to be positioning himself. Then he ducked down, Starlight’s blast easily blowing through Lamplighter’s fires and hitting him, the impact sending flying back and right through a column. Moving fast, the man reached Starlight and delivered a punch that connected with her collar bone. Annie also went flying back and upward, landing hard on the ground but trying to move past the pain in an effort o get up. While she struggled, Maeve looked to try and see Raven, who had moved to try and help the Russian soldiers. She turned back around to the man with the ax, who noticed her and slowly walked towards the female warrior.

“You waited and watched my movements, instead of coming at me right away. It seems as though you have some discipline, unlike your pathetic friends.” He grinned menacingly, holding his ax in both hands now. “Perhaps you have enough sense to surrender now and hand yourself over to the lord of Apokolips.”

Queen Maeve glared at the man, bringing her sword up in a ready position. “I’m fucking tired of just letting things happen. Not this time asshole.”

“Then come have it!” He yelled at her. Maeve pushed forward, the man bringing his ax to swing at her sideways. She dropped to the ground, the blade of his ax passing over her head and almost catching a few strands of her hair. She clenched her fist and tried to hit him on the inside of his leg. It didn’t knock him down, but it seemed to mess with his sense of balance just a bit. Not wanting to waste the few seconds that got here, she immediately stood back up, swinging her leg around using the back of her leg to really knock him down. But he grabbed her foot just before she could make contact. He pulled her around and threw her across the room, flying into the air to be caught by Parademons. They flew down to the ground, Maeve struggling to break free. The man began to walk towards her.

“I admire your attempt to take me down, the general of Darkseid’s army. Wise men shiver when they hear the name Steppenwolf.” He started to raise his ax. “I will start with the arm you used against me, then the leg.” She gritted her teeth, hoping to summon enough strength to break free before he started to bring his ax downward.

BOOM! Steppenwolf turned to his right to see why another Boom Tube was opening. As he did, a woman dressed in armor came out and punched his face with a force that caused him to drop his weapon on the ground and push him backwards several feet. The woman had a rod in her hand, using it to send a blast to hit Steppenwolf, this one forcing him back even further since he hadn’t fully recovered. Before the new Tube closed, a man fully clothed in red and gold came out and took on the Parademons holding Maeve. He moved quick, seemed to know where exactly to hit them to take them down quickly and for good. His green cape followed behind him, only stopping when he did. He reached his hand out to Maeve. “Sorry for the late arrival. Hope we didn’t miss too much.” Maeve grabbed his hand and got up. Looking him over more closely.

“I’m guessing you’re with the Martian guy, J’onn?” She asked. He nodded. She looked over him to see the woman in armor fight Steppenwolf in intense hand to hand combat. “Who are you guys?”

“Well, I do have a fancy title. But you can just call me Scott. And SHE, the woman getting in good consecutive hits, is my wife Barda.” He turned and pointed to her. He turned back to see the slightly surprised look on Maeve’s face. “I know, being married isn’t exactly common amongst us costumed weirdos, but what can I say? The heart wants what it wants.” He looked around them as Parademons started to circle. “You mind if put a pin in this?” Maeve nodded and turned her attention to around them, bracing herself as the two of them ran at the closest monsters.

******

Becca grabbed the phone by the bed. Ryan sat at the end of the bed, mindlessly watching TV to try and not worry too much about what had happened or what could happen. “Hello? Billy?”

“No ma’am, this is the front desk. But…we have someone who says they are here from the DSPI. She…would like to see you up here ready to go.” 

Becca thought for a moment, then nodded her head. “All right, thank you. Be right there.” She hung up the phone. Biting her finger, she thought about the possibility that this could some sort of trap. Why didn’t Billy try and contact her first? And the guy sounded a little weird. But she turned and moved towards Ryan, turning off the TV. “OK, are you ready to head out?”

“Where are we going?” He asked, getting up.

“To a different safe place. We should meet Billy when we get there.” She made sure she didn’t leave anything behind, rubbing Ryan’s back as she looked around. Then they walked out and lead the two of them down the hall and to the lobby.

When they got to the lobby, she grabbed Ryan and hugged him close to her. The guy who had assumingly spoke to her on the phone was hunched over the desk, his hands and face horribly decayed. Puss and blood dripped from his face and onto the wooden desk. The woman he had mentioned was standing there, but she clearly wasn’t a government worker. She wore purple tights underneath some armored plating and high heel boots that went up to her knees. Her skin was light blue but her hair was dark red. She smiled at Ryan, moving a few steps forward. “You must be Ryan! It is good to finally put a face to the name!” She bent forward, putting her hands on her knees as she smiled at him. “So young…but I can tell that you know a thing or two.” She looked up at Becca, still smiling. “You must be very proud of him.”

Becca stared back, trying to show a firm face and not allowing any fear to be visible. “Who the fuck are you? What did you do to that guy?” Her eyes flickered to the body on the desk.

The woman straightened up. “Mortalla. I’m here to take Ryan. But unfortunately, nothing was said about you. But that’s fine. A little touch with this will put Ryan to sleep.” She held up and wiggled her right hand. Then she held up her left hand. “But a touch from this one will…well, I think you know what is going to happen to you. If he does have intelligence, he must get it from you.” She gave a mischievous smile, ready to reach forward. But before she could, a bullet shot right through her left forearm, going straight through and leaving an exit wound. She yelled out, holding her arm to stop the bleed. Crouching over a bit, she turned to see the shooter behind her.

Billy reloaded his handgun, this time aiming straight for her head. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you luv. The little fella burned the last bastard that tried to harm his mum. But at least with me, you will get a quick death.” He smiled at the strange woman, who glared back at him. She started to reach for something on her belt, Billy reaching forward to try and grab her and intercept her movements. They struggled against each other, Mortalla trying to at least touch him with her sleeping hand but Billy not allowing himself to be touched. As they struggled, J’onn had sensed Billy in a struggle and flew as quick as he could towards them. He landed outside and started to walk towards the building. A gunshot was heard, some weird lights and flashing came from the lobby. By the time J’onn got inside, Billy was no longer there or the woman he was fighting against. Becca cried out, looking around to see if Billy had simply teleported to some other part of the building. Ryan looked up at J’onn, trying to not cry. The Martian reached out with his mind, letting him know he is a friend. But when Ryan asked him what happened to Billy, J’onn could only look down to the ground, admitting he doesn’t know.


End file.
